The White Wolf
by Wolflover1414
Summary: This is in a world where the D.C universe is in the same universe as Marvel. Bruce takes in an orphaned girl and turns her into a young superhero. S.H.E.I.L.D finds out and thinks she should be on the X-men team. When Bruce refuses to give her up a war starts. Marvel Superheros versus D.C superheros.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured on. Relentless drops from the heavens poured down. A young girl stood at a bus stop. Her ice blue eyes brighter than any street lamp. She was out of place. She didn't belong there. She started to walk away ,but a man came up to her and talked to her a hurried tone. You could barely make out the sound.

"What do you want Bruce?" she asked him. "You need to get out of here. They are looking for you." Bruce told her. "Who are they?" she asked as Bruce grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. "S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you. Ever since you left the safety of Gotham's bat cave they have been looking for you." Bruce said. He pulled her all the way to his batmobile. "I don't need to be babied by you. Do you understand me?" "No. You are still to young to be on your own out here." Bruce said finishing the conversation. Emily sighed and turned a cold shoulder to him.

They raced into the bat cave as they arrived Bruce got out of the car and opened the door to let Emily out. "Don't break anything. Please." Bruce said as he walked away. "Whatever." she said in an angered tone. "I've had it. I hate it down here." "I will not tell Bruce what you just said young lady." "Tell him see if I care." Emily said as she stormed off. "Teen girls are the worst." Alfred said to himself.

 **Three hours Later**

A loud knock at the door could be heard from the other side of the mansion. "Hello how may I be of service." Alfred asked the stranger. "Well hello, I'm looking for a girl by the name of Emily Ramsey. Is she curently home?" the stranger asked. "I have no clue to who that is." Alfred said. "Oh I believe you do and so does Bruce. Now bring the girl to me or I will have to ask a couple of Agents to come and assist in the taking of the girl." the stranger answered. The female stranger then pulled a loaded gun that had a silencer on the barrel and pointed it at Alfred. Emily was in her room when she saw the S.H.E.I.L.D agent pull a gun on Alfred. She couldn't decide whether to help save him and risk getting caught or find Bruce and tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't need Bruce to save me anymore." Emily said to herself. She grabbed the pistol she hid in her t-shirt door and ran to go and find Alfred. She saw Alfred tied to a chair but as soon as she tried walking over to him a girl with a tazer tazed Emily to the ground. Emily let go of the pistol and pain ran through her body. She felt like she was burning in hell. "Sorry Kid." the stranger said as she hit Emily with the butt of the pistol to knock her out.

A black Acura NSX pulled up and thd agents loaded Alfred and Emily into the car. "Lets go before the bat finds out we took his science experiment and his butler away." she told the driver. "i didn't sign up to be stealing people." the driver said distressed. "Just shut-up and drive." she told him in a stern tone.

Agent Coulson walked up to the car. "Were there any complications Miss Palamas?" Coulson asked. "Yeah the Butler rufused to give me any information about the girl so I tied him up so the girl would fall right into my trap. Oh, and before you ask no was not home." Kara Palamas said as she got out of the car to retrieve her two hostages.

Coulson helped cart the two to a holding cell until Nick Fury would come to take care of them. Emily woke up with a massive headache. "You're finally up." Alfred said. Emily saw the S.H.I.E.L.D logo and instantly knew where they were. "Agent coulson our friend has woken up." Natasha said as she walked by. "Ok." he answered back. Coulson walked up to the cell and started to ask Emily questions but all Emily did was stare at him. "Kara failed to tell me that you were mute." he said turning away. "I'm not mute it's just that I do not like to talk to people who took me from my very happy life of being with Bruce." she said. Coulson shook his head.

"She really doesn't like you" Natasha joked. "Fine, you go talk to her." he said getting mad. "Hey kid make this easy on both of us just talk to me. Alright?" Natasha said reasoning with Emily. "Ok." Emily replied. The two girls talked until Coulson blew his lid and started to yell at Natasha for making him look like a fool.


	3. Please comment below

**HELLO EVERYBODY IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A SUPERHERO SEND THEM TO ME BUT FIRST PLEASE USE THE FOLLOWING REQUIRMENTS.**

 **SIDE: HERO OR VILLIAN:**

 **REAL NAME:**

 **HERO OR VILLIAN NAME:**

 **POWERS\SKILLS\ABILITIES:**

 **COSTUME:**

 **WEAKNESS:**

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **CITY THEY PROTECT:**

 **BACKGROUND:**

 **THEY CAN BE FROM OTHER WORLDS LIKE SUPERMAN OR THEY CAN BE ALIENS.**

 **BUT PLEASE NO COPIES FROM LIKE STAR WARS ALIENS OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISES. AND IF I FIND A NAME FISHY I WILL LOOK UP THE NAME AND IF HAS ALREADY BEEN USED I WILL CONTACT YOU TO FIND A DIFFERENT NAME. PM ME IDEAS.**


End file.
